The secret of Mako Island
by femme1980
Summary: Rikki & Emma discover a whole new dimension of their relationship... Rikki/Emma. Romance, teen issues, insecurities, first time etc. Explicit content! Not suitable for underage readers!
1. Chapter 1

**The secret of Mako Island**

_This is my first piece of h2o fanfiction, in fact my first piece of fanfiction ever. _

_I only saw season 1 so far and read about the "relationship events" in season 2. Please forgive any inconsistency with the plot. _

_English is not my native language plus I am not a teenager anymore so please excuse any inconsistencies here as well. _

_This story contains EXPLICIT ADULT MATERIAL. If you don't like it or you are underage - don't even start reading_!

Rikki reached down into the sticky wetness of her pants. As she found her own rythmn, she thought about scenes and situations that aroused her. She thought about Zane and how it had made her feel to be in bed with him. Quickly, she struck the thought from her mind. Zane had not made her feel all that good and thank God that chapter was closed. She tried to focus on images she had caught watching TV late at night; moaning women and men, blonde hair, small, oily breasts, a chest breathing heavily. Suddenly a face appeared in her mind's eye. Rikki gasped as she recognised the face. She tried to push the image from her mind, but it kept coming back to her. It was a face she knew well: lips, slightly parting for her, the tip of a pink tongue. She willed the vision away but it had already done the trick for her, pushed her too far. Her hand moved rapidly inside her shorts as she furiously worked her swollen clit. With her left hand she explored the deeper regions of her lust from the outside of the shorts. She reached down to her perinaeum, a region she just recently discovered to give her pleasure and pushed and pressed lightly. Stroking her clit faster and faster with her right, her left entered her ass. She pumped a little more and then felt the spasms originating from deep down inside of her as she exploded in pleasure. There was that face again, lustingly smiling at her through the bright light of her climax.

She pulled her hand out of her shorts and wiped them dry. Embarassed, she reminded herself that she must not think of _this_ person while doing _that_. Her cheeks still burned and a part of her wanted to examine what she had just experienced when her cellphone rang. "Oh no" Rikki thought, then straightened up and answered.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Emma asked slightly out of breath. Rikki muttered a short no into the speaker. She could hear a seagull in the distance at the other end of the line. Emma continued "Listen... "I just went for a walk and the ocean is so nice today and..." Was it the connection? Or what was wrong with Emma today? "I was wondering if you might want to come for a swim?"

"Oh, sure!" She could hear Emma smile through the phone.

"Great! Just meet me at the rock! Bye.."

"Ah, Emma, is Cleo coming? Shall I pick her up?" Another brief silence.

"Actually no. I didn't ask her. You know how she is about swimming lately". The prospect to be spending some time alone with Emma pleased Rikki.

"Right, you're right. I'm already on my way!" Cleo was indeed not very fond of swimming. In the beginning, before their transformation she had not been a good swimmer. Then she avoided the ocean because of the transformation. When she finally came to terms with their new existence, her on-off relationship with Lewis took up most of her freetime. Rikki and Emma went out to swim together often before they too had gotten caught up in boyfriend stuff, but now Rikki was glad she was single again and maybe she and Emma could go for swims regularly. Then her heart sank; she might have time but Emma had her own boyfriend. She pushed the thought away. She was so looking forward to seeing Emma, alone, now and she rushed to the rock.

Emma was waiting for her already. Rikki's heart skipped a beat and she smiled widely. They had hardly seen each other the previous weeks. This time, for some reason, she hoped that Emma would hug her hello. Indeed Emma got up to greet her. They smiled at each other and then there was a brief moment of hestiation. It's not like they never hugged before but suddenly it seemed like a very private thing to Rikki. She wasn't sure anymore if it was appropriate or not but she opened her arms ever so slightly. In response Emma did the same and in the fraction of a second Rikki decided to just go for it. Emma flung her arms around her shoulders and pushed warmly against her**. **Rikki's hand travelled arround her waist and her wrists crossed on Emma's back. Emma felt so warm and alive in her arms, yet so different from her ex who had always embraced her wanting, demanding, expecting something. Emma felt so good that Rikki didn't want to let her go and held her a little longer. She was so surprised about this feeling that she pulled back a little, then she immediately felt like leaning back into the embrace again but it was too late; Emma had already retreated as well and was beaming at her now. "It's so good to see you, Rikki."

"Yeah, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages".

Emma still looked at her and it made her narrow her eyes quickly. Rikki hardly understood herself and was wondering what the hell was going on as Emma saved the situation,  
"Let's go for a swim!" They deposited their towels and housekeys in a half hollow rock by the shore and then stepped into the water. They had swum just about 10 meters as they began to transform. "Here we go again!"

Rikki laughed. Emma dived and she followed. A few meters down the surface the beautiful wonders of sealife began. Each and every time in the water was a revelation. They swam and dived and swam and dived, Emma took the route to Mako Island. Rikki saw a very rare yellow and black little flat fish and she wanted Emma to see as well. She reached out and touched Emma's tail. It felt so smooth, a little smoother than her own tail somehow. She lingered longer than necessary. Emma turned to her with a quizical expression. Rikki looked into her eyes, hand still on her tail and then slowly pointed out the fish. Emma smiled at her in silent understanding and they continued their way. It felt so good and comfortable to swim with Emma, to spend time with her again. She never had these kind of special moments with Cleo, or alone with her ex or another guy. Impulsively she reached out for Emma's hand and took it in hers. Emma didn't turn to look at her but answered by squeezing Rikki's hand a little. They swam past fish and anemonae and past a herd of wild dolphins, holding hands the entire way. It made Rikki's stomach flip. She had no idea what she was thinking, just grabbing Emma's hand like that. She wondered what Emma was thinking. What was going on? It felt good. It felt so very good that Rikki didn't even want to start rationalizing it too much.

When they reached the island, they swam up to the whitest beach and went so far up that they lay comfortably on the sand with their large fins resting in the water, facing the island. They were still holding hands. Rikki felt a little stupid now but didn't dare take her hand away.

"I missed our swims, Emma" she stumbled shyly. Emma nodded and breathed in heavily.

"Rikki, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Her heart skipped a beat and with bated breath she waited for Emma to continue. Her heartbeat was suddenly directly behind her ears. She let go of Emma's hand and in all that nervousness she flapped her fin and turned around on her back, as did Emma. Emma wouldn't speak up, so she said, "Yes?" in a funny voice that was not her own.

"You once said... you made a some remark... well, on the kind of things you're doing with, you know, Zane".

Oh. Zane. Rikki was disappointed.

"The kind of things I'm doing with Zane?"

"Come on, Rikki, you know... sex stuff."

_Oh_. Emma was clearly not herself today either, and it was nowhere near full moon.

"Em, we're not together anymore."

"Oh."

"I broke up with him a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh, Rikki, I am so sorry."

"No, don't be. He was kind of a jerk. And I am better off without him. No, seriously. I didn't want to tell you girls. You seem happy with your relationships. I guess I just didn't really feel so much for Zane. I didn't really love him."

"When did all this happen?"

"Emma, outside school we haven't seen much of one another for weeks. I guess a lot happened since _you_ of all people ask me about sex!"

Emma looked down, blushing.

"So you think so, too."

"What? Think what? Em?"

"Well I guess my reputation precedes me then"

"Emma, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"That I am conservative. No fun. That I am cold. A control freak. I can't let go and I am, well, frigid. That's at least what Ash said."

And with that she pulled up into a sitting position. Rikki couldn't believe her ears.

"He's an idiot!"

Emma's face was reddening now and tears were welling in her eyes. Rikki put an arm around her friend's shoulder. Emma looked at her. Out of anger about that idiot's comment she had reacted intuitively, like a friend. A normal friend. Emma was a normal friend after all, wasn't she? Now that Rikki felt Emma's soft shoulder in her palm she wasn't so sure anymore. She started stroking her shoulder ever so gently. Emma leaned towards her and they drew a little closer together. Rikki began feeling nervous again and that mixture of uptightness and too-wideness in her stomach returned.

What the hell was she thinking? Her best friend was devastated over something stupid her angry boyfriend had said and she was... well, what exactly was she? Rikki felt like she was taking advantage of Emma's hurt feelings in a way. Yet it felt too good to make her let go of Emma. She didn't take her arm away and she hardly dared to move.

"The thing is, I didn't even had a real crush on Ash in the first place"

"What?"

Pause.

"What are you talking about?"

"He wanted to do all this stuff with me, you know"

Emma stopped; maybe she was embarrassed? Rikki gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"When we would hang out he just wanted to lie in bed and touch me all over. And he so wanted to sleep with me..." Her voice trailed off. Rikki listened closely. She did enjoy sitting so close to Emma, although she didn't like what Emma told her. She felt a hot jolt of... was it jealousy? She managed a "So?"

"But I wouldn't let him. I didn't enjoy the way he touched me much. When I told him it went to far for me and that I didn't really want to do these things with him he got so mad and then he said that I am a frigid little bitch."

"Oh Emma, I am so sorry."

She pulled her yet a little closer. Just as she wondered if Emma was comfortable with that, she felt Emmas head on her shoulder. That made Rikki hold her breath. Emma slid her hand arround Rikki's waist. Rikki felt safer to not comment on their pose, but to just pretend that this was regular, usual, normal friend stuff. It was, after all, wasn't it?

"Can I tell you something, Rikki?"

"Sure, Em."

"Promise that you won't tell anybody?"

"Oh of course not!"

"Not even Cleo!"

"I won't tell a soul."

"When Ash asked me to date him I just said yes because I was curious. Not because I had a crush or something."

Rikki felt the air stirring beneath her. Were her powers out of control again? Or was it getting hotter? With a sharp intake of breath she said,

"That's actally how most people have their first experiences. Not because they are deeply in love, but because they are curious. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Emma sighed right beside her.

"I mean, everybody has a boyfriend. Cleo. You. I just wanted to know what it feels like, I didn't want to be the last to..."

Rikki didn't feel like coaching her and Ash to successful dating, nevertheless she felt she ought to.

"Maybe next time it will be nicer. If Ash plays it slow for a while..."

"There won't be a next time. I told him to disappear of the face of the earth and that I never want to see him again."

"Hey! That's my girl!"

The words were out before Rikki could think them over. Now that she said something so excitedly as that she felt embarrassed again and blushed deeply.

"When I did things with Zane it was also not very... well, brilliant"

"Oh Rikki, you don't have to say that to console me. It's ok. Maybe Ash is right, maybe I am frigid."

"No way. I think you were not ready for this and he was not very subtle. Boys!"

She felt Emma nod at her shoulder. She hardly dared to look over to her. She just wished the two of them could sit like this a while longer. Then a thought crossed her mind. She shifted slightly. Did she really want to ask Emma something so personal? Indeed she wanted, but would she have the courage?

"You do know..." when the courage left her again.

"Ah, never mind..." Rikki trailed off.

Emma rocked her to both sides.

"What?"

Rikki swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"You do know what an orgasm is, right?" Knowing that Emma had not liked how Ash had touched her this question had some tricky implications. Emma drew in some air.

"Yeah, I do"

"So..."

Rikki giggled a little.

"So you're not frigid! Don't worry. Zane never got me anywhere near an orgasm. We just fumbled around and of course, he got off plenty. But for me he just didn't find the right buttons. I guess only I can...uh...make myself...uh..."

She stopped and cleared her throat.

"It's ok Rikki. I do that too. I think it's perfectly normal. Everybody does that."

They looked at each other sympathetically. Rikki felt a rush of confidence.

"When did you do it last?"

"Last night. Helps me fall asleep." Emma smiled a wide smile.

"You?"

"You know, this morning when you called I was just... done."

Emma flapped her tail and grinned.

"_I knew it I knew it_! I wanted to call you earlier but then I didn't because somehow I knew you were busy. And the way you sounded on the phone..."

She giggled. If only Emma knew what she had been thinking about right before her phone rang...

Emma sighed. "I think I have to get back". That made Rikki sigh too. Just as things had started to get interesting, she thought. Emma didn't seem happy as well "My mom wanted me to take care of some things in the garden. I have been procrastinating for ages and this time I can't get out of it. I promised I would do it today." With a heavy sigh and a shrug they parted and found their way back into the ocean. Rikki did not dare take Emma's hand again. Back at the beach they just briefly hugged each other goodbye and then went their separate ways.

That night Rikki was home alone. As she lay in bed she replayed the conversation at the beach again. It was almost as if she could feel Emma's soft skin again and smell her perfume mixed with the salty freedom of the ocean. She recalled how Emma had leaned against her. It was so familiar, yet new. She couldn't fully understand what was going on, and she felt that tugging in her stomach, only that it wasn't just her stomach. It went deeper. She slid her hand deeper and discovered that her panties were damp. She parted her lips and pressed her fingers into the wet. A loud moan escaped her. That face came up in her mind again. She had sworn she wouldn't think of _her_ again, but she had to. It was Emma smiling at her, Emma grazing her back, Emma sitting close to her, her soft skin, wet from the ocean and powdered with salt and sand. She remembered her elegant motions fluid in the water, and suddenly the fantasy turned and Emma was no longer the innocent girl swimming through the water but the blonde sighing beneath her. She rocked back and forth in agony. Circling her clit faster and faster she pushed one finger down her pussy. She was moaning uncontrollably as she pictured how Emma might be doing the very same thing just now; Emma stretched out on her bed, reaching into her panties under the covers, touching herself. Emma's hand moving faster and faster, eyes closed, reddened checks, her head moving from side to side. Emma rubbing herself to orgasm. Rikki couldn't hold back any longer and the waves of her orgasm shattered over her.

to be continued...

_Chapter 2 is almost finished, I will post it if you readers are interested. _

_Please let me know if you enjoy the story. Any comments welcome! _


	2. Chapter 2

The secret of Mako Island

_Chapter 2 _

Rikki thought about Emma often yet she was afraid to meet her alone. She was afraid Emma would see right through her, but after a few days of casual school meetings and a too-long weekend without the girls she couldn't stand it anymore, so she made the call.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?!" she said with a teasing smile, remembering their last phone call.

"Haha." Emma had caught the hint.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh, not much. I did all my homework already and it seems I am free for the day. Why?"

"I felt like going for a swim. What about you?"

"Yeah! That would be nice. At the rock in half an hour?"

"Great!" Rikki hung up. This time neither of them even mentioned asking Cleo to come. And this time they did not leisurely cruise over to Mako Island. This time it was more like a race. Emma reached the beach first, finding almost the exact spot where they sat the last time and stretched out her arm for Rikki to sit with her. Rikki did not hesitate to take her invitation. It felt like they had never sat in another way. Rikki sighed.

"Rikki?"

"Mhm...?" Emma bit her lip.

"It's good to be back here." Rikki had the feeling she wanted to say something else.

"Yes, it is."

It felt like their very own spot now. Ever since their transformation in the moonpool the girls had a very special relationship with the island. Magic happened here, but this spot on the beach had an even more private dimension for Emma and Rikki now. Rikki thought of it as a place where time stood still and they discussed intimate issues as mermaids, as girls, and as two beings who knew and understood each other. But this time they didn't discuss much. Rikki just stared out at the wideness ocean. She could see the shore in a distance. She could feel Emma breathing next to her and the soft waves gently brushing their tails, the warm sun drying their wet hair. She didn't wish for anything except for this moment to last.

Emma started to relax into their embrace and Rikki gently grazed her hand against her shoulder. Emma's hand started moving ever so slightly. Rikki found her way up to Emma's neck and started running her fingers along her hairline, slowly and soft, touching her lightly. Emma sighed. As Rikki continued she grew more confident. Her stomach was flipping and aching but she didn't stop. Her heartbeat accelerated and she could feel it in her fingertips. She leaned her head closer to Emma's and pressed against her. Emma did not move much, nor did she pull away. Rikki took this as a good sign. She began turning her face towards Emma's temples. She closed her eyes and her lips found a spot right next to Emma's ear. She pursed her lips and kissed the soft skin underneath. Emma inhaled sharply. Now she was not moving at all. Rikki didn't know how to proceed. She wanted to continue, she just didn't know how. She had stopped moving without realising it. She was breathing against Emma's temple now and she felt Emma's hand tightening around her waist. She opened her eyes and drew away a little. She caught a glimpse of Emma, eyes closed, breathing with her mouth open, biting her lip on one side.

"Don't stop," Emma whispered, her eyes still closed. Rikki kissed her temple, sliding her lips down to her cheek. Emma's hand started stroking the small of her back and the area where her tail began. Rikki felt her lips tremble. She was so insecure, contrary to her usual behaviour. With Zane she had always known what to do, or he had taken the initiative. He basically had liked everything she did, sometimes the kissing couldn't be wild enough for him. She had just done it because it seemed like how it had to be done. Now, with Emma, she felt so alive and everything was in hyper vision; the glistening water on Emma's shoulder, her breathing, her motions. She longed to just kiss her but Emma's words echoed in her head "I just didn't like the way Ash touched me". What if she didn't like Rikki's touch either? What if she didn't want to kiss her? She had whispered "Don't stop," hadn't she? But that seemed like ages ago. Her jaw started shaking mildly and she had to clech it. Her courage faded. With her heart beating a wild tattoo she drew away. Emma turned her head and looked at her, surprised. Then puzzled.

Rikki cleared her throat and inhaled deeply.

"Emma. What is going on? What are we doing?" Emma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is this right, ?" Rikki started stuttering a little.

"Is, is, is it ...weird for you as well?" Emma just glared at her, agitated. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She moved away and slid deeper into the water, then she quickly turned her back at Rikki and with a splash she disappeared into the ocean, leaving her behind, speechless.

Rikki was still very confused the next morning. The intimacy that had happened between her and Emma had felt so good, so real. She wanted to explore it further, enjoy it, lose herself into it. But she had destroyed everything with her own timidity and a stupid question. Everything had happened so fast and she hadn't known on how to act between the gnarling doubts from the outside and her fierce longing from the inside. She had not wanted to press something onto Emma, who had maybe just been as puzzled as she herself was. Thunderstruck, this agony had left her paralysed and full of questions. Last night she had made the promise to herself to try and catch Emma alone the next day and talk the whole thing over with her. She would be honest with Emma, tell her about her confusing feelings. She hoped Emma would understand. In the meantime she had also made the promise to not replay the situation over and over and overanalysing it.

In school she was avoiting Cleo and stayed out of the classroom till the very last moment but Emma wouldn't show up. She had never been late before; in fact Rikki was usually the last to sit in class. This morning, Emma came late to class. She did not sit next to Rikki and did not make eye contact. That gave Rikki the creeps and halfway through algebra she seriously considered throwing a paper ball at Emma so she would at least look at her. She didn't and Emma kept glaring at her notes without ever raising her eyes. When the bell rang she had to run after Emma, who had already packed up and was out the door.

"Emma, wait!"

She wouldn't stop nor turn around. She pretended to ignore her! As Rikki caught up with her she grabbed Emmas shoulder.

"Emma!"

Emma's gaze brushed her face for just a second, no eye contact.

"Em we need to talk!"

"Just leave it, Rikki." Emma grabbed her books and bag tight, then she walked away with forceful strides. Emma knew Rikki and she knew it would make her furious to be left like that. That thought put even more oil into the flames. So Rikki ran after her, yelling "Emma! Stop!" so that a few students in the hallway turned around to see what all the fuss was about.

"Just leave me alone, Rikki" Emma hissed. Rikki exhaled sharply a few times. What the hell? She let Emma have her way, and fell behaind. She stood alone in the hallway, devastated.

At lunchbreak Cleo dragged her into the cafeteria. She talked and talked away, something about Lewis. Rikki was hardly listening. She was searching for a certain blonde ponytail. She found her immediately, sitting way in the back, seemingly fixated on her tray. Rikki tried to just approach a table far away from her, when Cleo saw Emma as well.

"Look, there's Emma!"

"Uh, actually I forgot to grab a napkin. I'll be right back" That bought Rikki some time. She felt Emmas eyes on her back even from the distance as she pretended to be looking for napkins. She wrought her mind what to say, she wanted to explain herself so badly. But not in front of Cleo. Would Emma tell Cleo? Maybe they were just talking about it.

"_Imagine, Rikki tried to kiss me yesterday! And now she is stalking me. I just don't want to talk to her__ and she won't leave me alone. What a freak she is"_ she pictured Emma saying. She slowly made her to the table and spotted Ash, on the other side of the cafeteria. She saw Cleo enthusiastically waving him over. Reluctantly, he went over to the two girls and Rikki's jaw dropped. She couldn't trust her eyes to see Emma chatting with Ash! Him of all people, whom she had wished off the face of the earth. She reached the table just in time to hear Cleo exclaim, "See you later at the JuiceNet". Rikki could just stand there and stare at Emma, open-mouthed. She couln't even hide from Cleo that something was wrong. She concentrated on Emma's orange juice and involuntarily made it boil. Emma's eyes squinted and looked down into the glass as well now, making the glass almost burst from icy coldness. The juice alternated between boiling and freezing rapidly. Cleo looked from Emma to Rikki and back. "Guys...?" When the glass burst into pieces. "Guys!" Thank God nobody had noticed in the buzzing cafeteria. Cleo angrily pouted her mouth at both. "What's wrong with you guys? Are you insane?"

No reaction and she tried another "Hello?"

Without a word Rikki went away, leaving Cleo shaking her head in wild disbelief at Emma. Emma burning a hole in her tray. "Emma?" "Earth to Emma, please?!"

_to be continued.. author's love reviews. let me know what you're thinking! chapter 3 is halfway finished. _


	3. Chapter 3

www

Chapter 3

Rikki was devastated, but she decided to go to the JuiceNet that afternoon anyway. A normal conversation with Emma seemed impossible, but she wanted to try again. It couldn't be that hard to talk to one's best friend, could it? Lewis greeted her when she entered. He muttered a short hello and then tried to involve her in a conversation about fishing gear. His words streamed by without her properly listening and she just added the occasional _aha_ and _hmm_ to the conversation. She spotted Emma in the back surfing the internet on one of the stations. Ash came in and greeted everybody loudly. Emma turned around and saw the bunch of them. As Ash walked over to Emma, Rikki watched motionless as they met. Her jaw almost dropped as she spotted Emma smiling at Ash. Rikki couldn't hear the coversation but they seemed on pretty good terms again. Anger rose up in her throat. Why did Emma do that? Why did she change her opinion in lightspeed? Or had she lied to her about Ash in the first place? She just couldn't imagine Emma telling lies. She wished she could talk the whole thing over with Lewis, but couldn't. She felt a touch on her shoulder and spun around. Zane was smiling down at her.

"Hey there, pretty!"

"Ah, Zane. Don't call me pretty. I'm not your _pretty_ anymore."

Out of the corner of her eye Rikki spotted Emma and was pleased that Zane's entering had not gone unnoticed. She entertained a lame conversation with him with a smile here and a light touch of his forearm there. Looking over her shoulder every now and then she saw Emma was as observant of her exchange with Zane as she was of hers with Ash. Or was Rikki mistaken?

"So, pretty, your place or mine? Shall we steal daddy's yacht and cruise around?"

This was getting tiresome and Rikki felt the exchange was heading nowhere but trouble. She exhaled audibly. A quick glare over to Em made her skin crawl. Emma was leaning close to Ash, smiling, their heads almost touching. A hot bolt of jealousy stroke Rikki's heart. She jumped to her feet, much to Zane's surprise.

"Whoa, pretty, I didn't know it was that urgent! I guess that's a let's go to the yacht harbour then!"

"Knock it off, Zane, I got better things to do than to hang out with you!"

Rikki was out the JuiceNet as fast as her feet could carry her. She was out on the beach and in the ocean in no time. She swam and swam, as fast as her tail could swirl. Swimming furiously, exhaling angrily above the surface only to dive deeper and wilder than before. She went past Mako Island, past the north coast and info the reef that was known to be a shark area. She wanted to dive with the great whites and test fate. It just wasn't fair. She had finally discovered things with Emma that were untouched and slumbering inside her for all these years... at last she had found a soulmate and Emma ends up going back to that stupid idiot boyfriend of hers. Why? Why did it have to be that way? Luckily she was covered in water and only from the way her eyes burned she knew she was crying. She didn't feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She rested beneath a coral. She spotted several sharks on the hunt, searching the ocean's deep for prey. Defiantly she approached, swimming irresponsibly close. "_They must notice I have no fear today_" she thought to herself as they silently glided past her. She soon tired of her silly games and headed back to Mako Island. She would rest on the beach then go home try to forget about that dreadful day.

It was slowly getting darker in the deep, so Rikki returned to the surface. She didn't take the usual route to Mako because she had come from the other side. She tried to find _the_ spot from a distance. The spot where she and Emma had been sitting; the spot where they almost kissed. From the distance she spotted something on the beach. She approached carefully and slowly in case it was a fisherman or a surfer who had gotten lost. Mako Island was not frequented by swimmers or wave riders as it was too far out for a nice leisurely swim or ride. She made out a figure lying on the beach. A blonde girl! Then her heart sank because it was a girl, not a mermaid. Some part of her had hoped to find Emma at Mako. She went closer. Then her heart skipped a beat; it was indeed Emma on the beach. She had just transformed back to human form! And this meant that she had been there for quite some time and had dried off in the slowly setting sun.

There Emma was, lying on the beach in shorts and a girlie shirt lit by the sun that stood low over the sea. She had her eyes closed. At first Rikki thought she might be sleeping, but then she saw that Emma was indeed not asleep. She had her hand in her shortys, moving up and down slowly! Rikki watched open mouthed from out of the water. She still had her mermaid tail yet she felt her desire stirring deep down in the spot that must be where her legs met, deep beneath her scales. She had to dry off! She wanted to touch herself just as Emma did. The vision of Emma playing with herself was..... exquisite. But she couldn't move out of the water without her noticing. So she decided to just observe Emma. Rikki pushed her hand down her waterbra and started playing with her nipples in the meantime. Emma was moving her hand faster now. A moan escaped her lips. Her right hand was rubbing her clit, her left fighting her shorts off. Rikki saw the smooth shaved hairless pussy now in the glistening light of the rising moon. She moved closer, now only a very few meters away. She was sure if Emma opened her eyes now she would spot her immediately. But she didn't open her eyes, but spread her legs wider and parted her lips, allowing Rikki a good look at her clit. It stood out pulsating. Emma teased herself, rubbing her clit with a shell. Then she tossed the shell away and used her thumb and index finger to give her clit a massage. She slowly rubbed it up and down between these two fingers. She moaned and sighed. Then she abruptly stopped and drew her fingers away. She put her legs up in an angle. She stroked the insides of her butt cheeks from below. With one finger, she traced the outlines of her asshole in a wide circle. Slowly she moved up and down her hole from the outside; loud cries were escaping her now. One finger pushed and worked her backhole and the right hand returned to her clit. She wanked her clit up and down. It was not a large clit but her motions looked like she wanked a cock in her lap. She moved up and down faster and faster while burying her left index finger into her asshole. She must have found the right spot to work on the inside, as her head jerked up and her whole body was tightening in agony. Mouth open, sucking in the air, eyes shut tightly she furiously wanked and wanked herself. She fingered her ass faster and faster, tracing her pink widespread asshole. She came with a load moan that sounded like a wild animal being injured. Nobody could hear her in the now moonlit scene. Nobody but Rikki, who had watched the whole scene. She had watched while fumbling her breasts and nipples frantically, wishing she was one of the women who could experience breast orgasm. When Emma came right there on the beach, two fingers buried in her asshole and the other hand pressed tightly on her clit, Rikki felt her senses overload. She wanted to be there with Emma. But after what happened in the course of the day she didn't feel like trying to talk to Emma. Especially not after what she had just observed. Emma, always-in-control-Emma, had pleasured herself on a beach! She enjoyed the view of her lying panting on the beach, soaked it into her mind, burning an image. Then Rikki silently lowered herself off the sandbank and back into the open water as quietly as possible.

_to be continued _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Rikki felt like shit the next day in school. She felt like she had broken Emma's trust, observing her intimate play like a voyeur. Some part of her was not so sorry though, especially when she had returned home the night before. She could barely manage to contain herself and as soon as she reached the shore she had used her powers to dry herself. When her legs returned, she quickly reached between them. She needed to stroke her clit only vaguely to reach an earth shattering climax. When she got home she had masturbated herself to orgasm twice more, her mind returning to what she had seen on the beach. Emma, moaning and shifting in the sand. Emma, fingering her ass. The heat stirred up from between her legs again. She played with the thought to sneak off into the girls toilet to rub off again before the last lesson started, but then the sadness struck her heart and she didn't feel so sexual anymore. She had lost her best friend and her... her what? Em was far away from ever having been her lover. Yet there had been something very special between them. Something that had blossomed and then as fast as it appeared it was gone, like a spark. A dying star on the firmament that you either see or you don't, and then it's over as fast as it came, leaving behind a forgetful sky as if nothing had happened. Rikki felt like a dying star herself. Emma had ignored her all day and Rikki had given up hope and not even tried to get close to her, and Cleo was getting on her nerves really badly. She had bombarded her with questions. Apparently Emma had also not told her anything and so Cleo's imagination ran wild, yet what had actually happened seemed totally beyond her. "Was it something she said, Rikki?" she asked, eyes wide open, prodding for any kind of information. Some part of her wanted to scream, "_It was something she did not say about something I did not do, about something that was there and something else that was close and now everything is lost!" _But_ s_he had kept that to herself and then after a short muttered "no," abruptly changed the subject.

After the last lesson she coudn't wait to get out. But where would she go? To the JuiceNet? And see Em and Ash all flirtatious again? Absolutely not. Do something with Cleo or Lewis? And be bombarded with questions again? Not an option. She decided to head to the beach. She hoped a long quiet walk along the shoreline would brighten her mood, but she was even gloomier than before. Half heartedly she walked into the ocean, maybe she would find a little joy underwater. She moodily surrounded the corals in the reef. Pretty colorful fish lived here. Usually it was sheer joy to observe but not today. A grain of hope grew inside her. Maybe Emma was on Mako Island again. She headed over, only to find "their" beach deserted. She swam up anyway and heated her tail up with her powers until it disappeared. She moved inwards onto the island and crouched by a rock on the beach. She slung her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on top. Then the tears came and she couldn't stop crying. She hadn't planned on crying like a siren, but there she was, on "_their_" beach, crying her eyes out over Emma. She wept and wept until she finally felt empty. Until it didn't make sense to continue crying, yet dry whimpers escaped her. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. It couldn't be. It couldn't end like that. Just like that. She wanted Emma back so badly, wished she could turn back time and change everything that had happened on the beach two days ago, including all the events that had followed and make it all disappear. She wanted Emma in her life again, as a friend, nothing but an innocent friend. "But I don't want her as a friend!" Rikki didn't mean to say that quite so loudly but it escaped her lips anyway. It made her even more violently sad to hear it spoken, even if it was by herself. That triggered a new wave of sobs.

"Then what is it you want?" Rikki's gaze darted upwards. Emma was lying a few meters away on the beach. She had moved up on the beach barely out of the water, but she still had her tail. She couldn't have been there long but obviously she had heard Rikki's laments. Rikki stared over, paralyzed in shock, all thoughts of crying gone, leaving her gasping. There was Emma, for real now. And even angrier than she had been in school, right before she had started ignoring her completely. Great. "What?" she said soflty, wiped her face and got up. She walked over as slowly as possible while Emma repeated what had resulted in that unanswerable question. "You just said that you don't want me as a friend. That is, assuming the _her_ from your sentence was me. But maybe you were talking about somebody else?" Rikki had to buy time. She had to explain all this to Emma, make it seem plausible and not get her into deeper trouble, but she had to be extremely careful not to reveal herself to Emma. "No" she started, then stopped again. She sat facing Emma, keeping a safe personal distance. Emma was just glaring at her. Rikki still had no explanation.

"_No_ what?" Emma was clearly becoming annoyed. "No. Well, no I..I..I wasn't talking about..." Emma made a defiant little noise. Rikki sighed deeply, then took a large breath. "Let me finish! So I was talking about you, yes." She tried to keep her tone matter of fact, rational. Yet Emma's face grew tense. "Hold on, Emma, I'm not done!" This was going to be difficult, it was nothing that could be explained so easily. "I did talk about you. But... not as you think I did. And I did cry because of you. But..." This was coming to a head and Rikki felt her knees getting weak and her stomach flipping, her weak voice betraying her. "I just don't want to lose you. After what happened... last time... I mean two days ago here on the beach..." she forced herself to take at least a shallow little breath. And she unvoluntarily moved closer to Emma, even now, with Emma all angry and in this awkward situation she was drawn to her. It was time to made some commitment after all. It was now or never. If she wanted to set things straight with Emma, then she had to make a real attempt, and that meant being honest. Well, at least an amount of honesty without competely losing her face to Emma. She felt like she would faint any minute now. Shyly she lowered her eyes and then spoke up. "I.. I ...liked it." The words echoed on the empty beach, hovering in the air stupidly. Rikki felt completely obvious. "It didn't seem so" Emma said in a quiet voice after a tense pause. Rikki had so much to explain, if only she knew how. "Yes, I did like it. I think ... I think I got scared, you know?" Rikki brought out uneasy. "_Mhm_" Emma muttered vaguely. For a time, none of them said a word. "And now you don't want to be my friend anymore?" she said in an even smaller voice. "No, Em, you got it all wrong." "But you yourself said it. To yourself! Are you lying to yourself?" "Em... It's complicated" Now that Rikki had gotten started it seemed easier to step further. She looked at Emma, who looked back at her, observing. Rikki couldn't get her guard up fast enough, her eyes had already locked with Emma's. She felt like she was revealing herself to Emma, totally transparent and readable. She must be.

Emma cast her eyes down. "Complicated?" she echoed. Rikki realised that she didn't have much to lose if things with Emma stayed as strained and wrong as they had been in the last days and she calmed down a little. "When we sat here and I held you... it felt good, you know?" Emma glared up at her "But you said it felt weird. You asked me if it felt weird for me as well, remember?" Should Rikki bring this any further? Emma seemed beyond reason. She tried the smart way out of this; "You know how people sometimes don't exactly say what they mean?" "So how do I know that you say what you mean now?" Rikki sighed, this was like playing logical ping-pong. "_You have nothing to lose! It can't get any worse, can it? So go for it!_ she reminded herself vehemently and cleared her throat. She just had to tell Emma the truth. "I freaked out. It was so good and I... I didn't want to offend you. Because, honestly Emma, I didn't know myself anymore. And I can't say how far I would have gone." There it was, out in the open.

Emma was playing with the sand, running it through her fingers, only inches away from Rikki's own hands. Then she abruptly stopped playing and focused on Rikki instead. Rikki just couldn't wait for her reaction any longer and in one fluid motion she inched closer and took Emma's right hand between both her hands. There was so much to say, so many unanswered questions. Emma had still not spoken up, but it just felt like the right thing to do. Emma had let her take her hand and was returning the gesture. Rikki was surprised when Emma placed her left hand on top of their entangled hands. She was still looking at Rikki with a slightly tilted head and an unreadable expression.

_to be continued _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The two girls were sitting on the beach and for a long time neither of them had said a word. The breeze of the ocean and the occasional shattering of a high wave were the only sounds. They were still sitting close together, hands entangled. Emma hadn't said a world since Rikki took her hand so boldly, but it wasn't really necessary.

Rikki didn't want to destroy the magic of the moment with some lame words, so she kept quiet and let her feelings wash over her. Emma had looked deeply into her eyes for a long time. Then she had just retreated to watching their hands. Rikki caressed Emma's hands slowly, gently. It felt just too good to be true. Apparently she had not just imagined that something had been in the air last time. It felt so good to finally touch Emma in another way than just a friendly embrace. This must mean something else. Emma still let her hold her hands and was beginning to stroke tiny cirlces with her fingertips. Rikki cleared her throat. "Em, it feels so good". It came out in a whisper and Emma just nodded, stroking wider circles over Rikki's hands and wrists now. With a rush of confidence Rikki bent forwards towards Emma, who had her face cast down, still observing their hands.

Rikki pursed her lips and kissed Emma's forehead lightly, not drawing back after the kiss but lingering, feather kissing till she reached the temple and hairline. Emma's face was moving upwards to meet hers until their cheeks were pressed next to each other. Rikki wanted to know what this was all about, what it meant, where it was going. She decided it was time for more. If Emma rejected her she would be heartbroken, not to mention drop dead embarrassed. Finally her longing pushed her over the edge. She was so insecure that her lips started trembling as she turned her face towards Emma's. She kissed her cheek and could feel Emma's tense breathing. This time there was no going back, this time she did not intend to stop. Even though the fear was overwhelming, even though a thousand question where burning a hole in her brain and even though she wanted to run away as fast as her legs would carry her to hide her embarrassment and her wild heartbeat: she didn't.

Instead, she closed her eyes and searched Emma's lips with her own.

She missed Emma's lips by inches, hitting the side of her lips rather than the center of her mouth.

But Emma's lips found hers.

And she pressed her lips ever so lightly against Rikki's.

Emma's lips were so soft, Rikki was totally lost in the sensation. Their kissing was gentle, lightly, sensuous. It was a total pleasure and time stood still as their lips locked and moved against each other with more pressure.

Emma's lips parted ever so slightly and Rikki pushed her tongue lightly into the inviting softness. The tips of their tongues found each other and it was as if a pleasant electric shock went through Rikki. She pushed further and soon their tongues were playing a gentle game of entwining and releasing. Emma's taste was neutral, yet sweet. Her mouth smooth, her tongue cold at first, then heating up as their kiss grew more passionate.

Rikki moved closer and embraced her. She had been wanting to hold Emma like this for so long. All her wanting and longing had finally been answered and she held Emma close. She swore she could feel Emma's heart against her chest, beating even wilder than her own. She drew away her lips to rest her head onto Emma's shoulder. After regaining her breath again she just took in Emma's sweet scent and the emotion and the electric stirring beneath them. She was just thinking that lying down would be much more comfortable when Emma lowered herself onto the sand and drew Rikki with her almost simultaneously. They were lying close together, next to each other. Silently they found each other's lips again and went diving into a more forceful kiss. Rikki chased Emma's tongue back and forth and back and forth and Emma obediently picked up her pace and directions. Rikki pushed Emma to one side with her weight until Emma rolled over and Rikki lay on top of her. Their kiss grew even more urgent, faster and faster their tongues circled around each other, leaving Rikki breathless. She felt the heat rising in ther body, a tightness around her chest and that familiar tingling sensation in the middle of her body. Emma was sighing beneath her, eyes closed lost in the feeling. She grabbed Rikki tightly and Rikki pressed up against her, her legs on each side of Emma's tail.

They had been so caught up in their kissing that neither of them noticed that they had been moving closer to the water again. With a small crack Rikki's legs locked and her tail reappeared. "Oops" she laughed, sliding down sideways from Emma's tail. Emma was giggling as well. Rikki supported her head onto her ellow and looked at Emma. She was looking at Rikki as well. Smiling a deep smile.

"Mhm..." Emma said.

"_Mhm_ what?" teased Rikki.

"Just... _You_..." sighed Emma and pushed against Rikki for another heated kiss.

Rikki held Emma close against her own mermaid body while her hands explored Emma's side, grazing and stroking her all over, from hip to tail, from skin to scales and back to skin again. She broke from her kiss only to nibble at Emma's neck, making her way toward her cleavage, using her lips and tongue. Emma couldn't hold back any more and a loud, dark moan escaped her lips. Rikki knew she was on the right track...

She traced a string of kisses over Emma's torso, stopping a moment to marvel at Emma's juicy breasts under her algae-bra. Then she gently slipped her hand under the damp sea material and started stroking Emma's nipple. She glanced up to observe Emma, eyes shut, breath bated, biting her lips. The soft nipple turned into a tiny rock hard marble under her fingertips. She rolled the marble between her thumb and index while pushing the algae-bra up with her free hand. Emma was enjoying, still soundless and wriggled free of the algae. Her still waterglistening breasts lay now before Rikki in all exposure. Rikki pushed herself against Emma and massaged both breasts desperately, being too aroused for slow and soft petting. She swore she could feel the sliding wetness of her pussy, but it was hidden well in the depth of her tail. Emma rapidly shifting beneath her answered all the concern she had about being to straightforward. Then Emma sprang into motion as well, her hands were all over Rikki, rapidly tugging to free her breast. Emma grabbed both and massaged them hard, then she turned towards the nipples and rolled them between index and thumb simultaneously. Rikki's moans grew louder and Emma looked at her while sighing deeply herself. This was too good to stop, she was so aroused.

"Rikki, use your heat, you have to make those tails disappear..." Emma demanded breathless and Rikki could hardly believe her ears...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Without hesitation Rikki flexed her hand and moved it first over Emma's tail, then over her own like a hairdryer, in constant little circular movements. Lots of steam developed and with the sound of water rapidly dissolving into the air their legs and pants reappeared. Rikki had always found it fascinating that her clothes reappeared after the transformation, but she had learned not to question it and had been grateful for the fact many times. Not this time though. Emma's and her own breasts were covered, as they were both fully dressed again. She sighed to herself inaudibly.

Emma smiled at her, like... friends. Then her smile popped open and her eyes could not hide that she was up to something. Something urgent.

"Shall we move to the moonpool cave? Somewhere more... private?"

"Rikki, don't be silly, nobody ever comes here. Let's just move up the beach, somewhere less... sandy?!"

Emma took Rikki with her, holding hands as they staggered up the beach on weak legs, looking for a suitable spot. Emma pointed out an area next to the thick treeline that had soft ground. Then she sat and pulled Rikki with her. With one fluid motion she stepped out of her pants and lowered herself onto the ground, pulling Rikki on top of her, opening her short jeans, pushed them downwards and wrapped her legs around her. Rikki was amazed at Emma's tempo, but she didn't mind at all. She wrestled free of her shirt and bra and Emma did the same. It surprised her a little that Emma seemed to know exactly what she wanted and that she was pretty straighforward. Maybe her time with Ash had not been a complete waste after all? Then she banned Ash from her thoughts and leaned forward to kiss Emma's lips.

They kissed and pressed their bodies tightly against each other, nipples brushing against nipples. Emma pushed her hips up and Rikki grinded against her pelvis with growing need. Nothing mattered anymore and Rikki left the rest of her containment behind, thrusting forcefully against Emma. She could feel her panties getting wet. Then she slid sideways, pushed one of her legs over Emma's and moved closer. She pressed hard against Emma's leg and on her own leg she could feel the heat eminating from between Emma's legs. She pushed against Emma wildly, moaning, her clit was stiffening against the fabric of her panties and she rubbed it along Emma's leg.

Emma was moaning steadily and Rikki let her hand travel down Emma's flat tummy towards her knickers. She brushed over the white cotton and Emma clenched a hand around her shoulder tightly, pushing her face into Rikki's neck. Rikki continued to move over Emma's pussy through her slip, sliding up and down, feeling Emma's engorged clit. Futher down over her pussy's entrance the fabric was damp. She slid deeper yet and brushed over Emma's perineum. Emma moaned especially loud when her fingertips reached her backhole. But Rikki didn't want to get ahead of herself, so she returned and circled around Emma's clit in small, soft movements.

Round and round her fingertip danced on Emma's hard clit. It clearly stood out against the fabric. Emma's hand broke free and reached for Rikki's panties, immediatley searching for her clit. Emma dictated a faster rhythm through the cotton of Rikki's white panties. The played with each other's clits through the material until the feel through the knickers became too muted. Rikki wanted to feel Emma for real. Almost simultaneously they reached inside each other panties and the lip parting wetness directed them straight to each others aching clits. The sight of her hand in Emma's knickers, circling her clit gently plus the sensations Emma was causing on her own clit was almost to much for Rikki. She had imagined the situation so often, yet it was nothing like the real thing.

Emma's index and middle finger was teasing her clit in faster movements, lifting the hood, exposing her clit, then moving around without touching it. Then she returned to her clit and just lightly rested a finger right on it, motionless. Rikki moved and moaned helplessly. When Emma worked her clit with full force again, Rikki lost control of the motion of her own fingers on Emma's clit and gave away control completely. "I'm gonna come, Emma. Oh Emma...." and with one last series of desperate circles with her hips against Emma's fingers, she gave in. "NOW!" and the orgasm shattered over her.

After a short moment of recovery on Emma's shoulder she fought Emma's panties down and over her knees and calves in a hurry and then got back to work on her clit. Emma's pussy was even smoother that it had looked form a distance, carefully shaved clean, spotless. Emma spread her legs wide in front of Rikki and she took in the sight of it, moving her face close to her pussy. Observing her pink pussy, her soft perineum and her hairless light backhole, curled together and mysteriously alluring to Rikki. She knew Emma liked it up there from what she had observed on the beach when Emma was pleasuring herself, but she wouldn't let her know. She would like Emma to ask her for it, maybe even beg her to touch her there. But she had no hurry.

So she continued innocently playing with her clit, staying close, keeping an eye on Emma's teasing asshole. Emma got more slippery with almost every stroke and she slipped one finger deeper, towards the entrance of her pussy. Rikki surrounded the wetness without haste, slowly, teasingly. It did not miss its effect. Rikki stroked round and round, lightly brushing the edges of the entrance. Emma rocked her hips back and forth, begging for attention. Rikki slipped a finger into her pussy, sliding deep inside, then resting it, not moving. Emma rocked her hips harder forward and slammed backwards. Between moans she muttered "Rikki, move..." but then trailed off. "Yes, Emma?" Rikki said with a vicious smile from above her. Emma sighed in frustration as Rikki did not move her finger. She fought with herself if to vocalize her wishes or not, but she just had to and finally gave in.

"I need you to fuck me, Rikki" she exhaled in staccato.

Rikki didn't need any further invitaions. She pulled her finger out of Emma till the fingertip and then pushed slowly inward again, stopped to massage her g-spot and then continued to fingerfuck her in a steady rhythm; in and out and in still deeper, caressing her g-spot on each way.

"Oh, yeah, Rikki.. yeah", Rikki was transfixed with Emma, pushing on and sliding off her finger in wild movements. Emma's right hand broke free and started rubbing her clit. So Rikki fingerfucked her and watched as Emma rubbed her clit expertly. Rikki tried to match Emma's rhythm, but it grew faster steadily. She drew her fingers out of the sticky wetness and brushed against the perinaeum lighly. She had thought that Emma couldn't work her clit any faster, but she did. "Oh yes, Rikki, keep doin' that". Rikki was challenged to order Emma to spit it out, she wanted to hear it. So she moved back to her pussy instead.

Emma sighed in frustration, then between the motion of Rikki's finger sliding in and out of her pussy she managed, "touch me deeper down". Smiling to herself, Rikki pulled out and rubbed Emma's perinaeum with more pressure now, back and forth, lightly pushing against Emma's backhole with every rub. From her tight asshole to her wet pussy, back and forth. Then she fixed her motions around the backhole, around and around, with growing pressure. Up and down she stroked around her asshole, teasing inwards, but staying on the outside. Emma was rubbing her clit frantically now and with one last breath cried, "More pressure" Rikki pushed hard around the hole, released and pushed against the tight muscle in circular movements around it. She accelerated to a very fast speed, giving Emma's asshole a full workout now. Round and round until she felt Emma's orgasm shatter the tight muscle, leaving it pulsating and Emma cried out loud. "AAAHHHHAAAAHHHH...."

Then Rikki withdrew her fingers and Emma collapsed against her. She held her tight until her breath returned to a slower pace, then covered her forehead in kisses. They lay together for a while, then Emma glanced over at Rikki and just smiled, though she seemed slightly embarrassed. Then she sighed. "That was wonderful. But I still can't believe you made me say all that..." Rikki swallowed. "Did you like that?" she asked timid, now a little shocked herself about how far this had taken them. Emma nodded and cast her eyes down. Then she cleard her throat. "I just thought that this is so not my style, you know... but apparently... it is..." she smiled apologetically. Rikki just shrugged her shoulders and leaned in for another kiss. After an eternity of lying together and the occasional light kiss Emma finally sat up.

"I have to get back, my parents must be wondering where I am already" she sighed. There was no curfew and her parents were easy on her lately, yet she didn't want to strech it. "Yeah, we better be careful," Rikki added, then she had an idea. "Hey, what about a camping trip to Mako this weekend? Remember when we were here with the Satori's, Lewis, and that dreadful Charlotte?" Emma made a disapproving sound. "I'm so glad that bitch moved!" "Emma, I never thought you'd swear!" Then her voice went purry: "It could be very lovely, just you and me with a tent here. The whole night. Or even the whole weekend! I think Cleo and Lewis were planning a city trip this weekend anyway" "Yeah, if Cleo and Lewis are back on good terms again that is". Emma rolled her eyes while searching for her clothes. Now that Cleo and Lewis had been back together for a couple of months their relationship hadn't been the steadiest, even without Charlotte making their lives difficult. It was an up and down for both of them. But at least nobody would get suspicious when Rikki and Emma would go camping on Mako alone. And maybe they could borrow Lewis's boat to transport their stuff. They smiled at each other.

_to be continued..._

_thank god, so they finally did it ;) _

_and i finally got around to watching season 2 online. i'll take a closer look at the events of season 2 in the next chapter, so stay tuned. _

_and as always: comments, criticism and charming compliments are welcome ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Got everything?" Emma shouted over the distance of the pier towards Rikki. "I guess so, you got the tent?" Emma nodded as Rikki hurried to Lewis's boat and tossed her bag into it. Then she said hi to Emma with a long hug and soft kiss on her cheek. They were not planning on keeping their relationship or whatever was going on between them a secret, but they were also not ready to tell the world just yet.

Rikki untied the boat and noticed Emma eyeing the ropes with a funny look. Or maybe she was just worried if they were wet. They had to be careful traveling on water in the daytime. Especially in Lewis small boat it didn't take more than a slightly higher wave to splash them both wet.

They travelled more or less in silence. Emma still had an unplaceable look on her face. But then she turned to Rikki and smiled her broad Emma smile and there were no worries left. When they reached Mako they immediately set up the tent and collected some wood for a fire. They chased each other around the jungle and stopped here and there to kiss passionately. One time, Rikki let her hands slip under Emma's shirt and Emma didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary, Emma arched her body towards Rikki. But they broke apart before Rikki reached her nipples, which were standing out hard and tight under her girlie shirt. They really had things to prepare.

When everything was set up they went for nice long swim in the ocean. Holding hands and exploring the underwater world was just perfect. They got caught up in the current and let the warm stream carry them, then they went to the surface to go bodydiving with the high waves of the open water. When they returned to the beach they dried off in the sun. They teased each other, rolling around in the sand, kissing and fighting for the position on top. Rikki was rolling Emma around particularly wildly and slammed onto her. She grabbed Emma's wrists and held her tight. She saw Emma's expression changing and thought she heard Emma moan, but then she quickly released her grip and covered Emma in kisses. As the sun was setting they retreated to camp and prepared a quick noodle meal with the help of Rikki's powers. Then she got the fire going and they sat close to each other until the flames were licking high. Emma cooled the fire down a little bit and they continued watching the flames grow.

"Can I ask you something, Rikki?" Emma asked shyly with a weird look on her face.

"Shoot!" Rikki tried to sound casually.

"Why did you get together with Zane?"

"Well, Em. I must say ...out of curiosity in the first place. He was charming and he made me laugh when I had a hard time with you and Cleo. I just felt you didn't understand me much at that time"

"And were you... I mean did you... did you ever have..." she trailed off. Rikki wished she would just spit it out. "Yes?" she incouraged her. "Did you have thoughts about ...me at that time?"

Rikki cleared her throat. That was something she was not so keen on discussing with Emma. "Well... actually I had thoughts about you for quite a time, yes. But at first you never seemed interested in relationships at all. When I got together with Zane, I think unconsciously some part of me maybe wanted to provoke some kind of reaction from you. And... you... well, you didn't approve. But I guess I was secretly expecting you to hold me back more actively."

Emma looked at her in silence.

"But then we had to protect our secret and both you and Cleo urged me to give him up. Which was not hard at that time, it was getting tedious with him and all he ever wanted was to have sex. I had a little hope that you would not only make me leave him because of the whole mermaid issue, but because you... had... other reasons... well, but I was wrong. Even after that, for the short time I was single you didn't seem interested in anybody. Until Ash came along."

Emma took a deep breath. She felt like justifyng her behaviour. Not only to Rikki, but to herself. "Well, it was hard for me when you started dating Zane in the first place. When I saw you with him at the movies, being so cosy and intimate... it made me crazy. Seeing you like this... I was so jealous. It felt so wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. I was also stunned. And... taken. It touched something in me that I thought was not there at all. And then you kept it a secret from Cleo and me and I felt so betrayed. So I retreated, because you seemed happy with him. I didn't know what to do. My feelings were hurt. I missed our swims and spending time with you alone. But you isolated from me and spend more and more time with Zane. Then his obsession with finding the seamonster turned into a security issue and I finally had a good reason to talk you out of it, without revealing myself. Well, I wasn't so sure about my own feelings at that time. In retrospect I might have known that I had a bit of a thing for you, back then already. But I couldn't quite place it and I didn't want to admit it. Not even to myself. I was so relieved when you agreed to not seeing him anymore, but I was a total chicken and I just couldn't make any kind of move towards you. And then to top it all off you started dating him again...."

"Technically, Em, we had plenty of occasion to make some kind of move. This one night we spent all alone at your house... there was so much attraction, but I didn't want to admit it to myself either. I mean what should I have said, like _"Em, I think I kind of like girls and, ah, I might be kind of into you, but I'm not really sure_?!". Remember, when we first got moonstruck, in your house? When we tried to hide you away, you kissed Byron. Byron of all people. I felt sick when I saw you with him, but I was unsure as to how to interpret my feelings back then. That's when I swore to myself to never let this get to me again. I thought I could make it go away so I dug into the relationship with Zane. But those visions of you... they kept coming back."

"Mhm. Curious. I remember how I felt when I saw you at Zane's father's dinner in your tight seductive red dress." Emma laughed tp herself. "I had an idea that it was more than just a curiosity, but I totally locked it away. You and Zane seemed happy and it also seemed more serious than the first time, and then he also knew our secret...."

"I took him back because I was lonely. He made me feel wanted and ...loved. These feelings were not mutual. But he had bonded with my dad too and it made life easier for a while. Zane was more fun than other boys, with his lust for adrenaline and danger. I definetely could relate to that. And Zane does come straight to the point when he has something to say. Not like Lewis. It makes me crazy when he takes a hundred years to spit something out. In other things Zane was much too straightforward for me. But I tried to go with the flow, as... other options were off limits." Rikki felt the words streaming out of her like a waterfall. "Other options, like being with you, Emma. But I tried not to think about that. Even though we were the infernal duo and helped Cleo out of all her impossible situations... we never got past that point. And then Ash entered the scene. That's why I thought I'd rather be with Zane than... well, alone. Until recently when I discovered that pretending was just not my style and I was better off alone."

Emma sighed a deep sigh.

"Oh, Rikki. That's so ironic. I only started experimenting with Ash because... I felt like I ought to. I couldn't stand him at first. He was such a self righteous little jerk. Turns out I was exactly right about him with that first opinion. When he became my supervisor I quit, remember? But then you of all people urged me into his arms!"

"What?? I never did that" Rikki insisted.

"Sure you did. With all your talk about "_there is chemistry_". What was that then?!"

Rikki sighed. "Maybe you are right. I did that to just see how you would react. And you reacted exactly as I had feared you would. You fell for him!"

"Rikki, I didn't want to miss out. I imagined all the things you and Zane did and when you encouraged me to be with Ash I just agreed out of curiosity. And at first Ash seemed like a reasonable guy. He was friendly, he was attentive. Finally somebody was interested in me. He cherished and adored me. And he took the whole mermaid thing well. For a couple of months it was ok, but it soon became a burden, with him insisting on sleeping with me and trying to push my limits further and further."

For a long time, neither of them said a word. They just sat beneath the fire in silence, letting those past months fly by again.

"Remember that time...", Emma started softly and took Rikki's hand in hers. "...when you lied to us about that stupid statue? And the reward? I was so pissed, because it's the one thing I just cannot stand: lies. But then I was worried sick when you were unconscious. When I held you in the moonpool I just thought "_if she wakes up again I'd do anything, anything if she just wakes up again_"...

"And remember that stupid fight Zane and Ash had? The competition? I didn't even care about Zane, I just wanted him to embarrass Ash in front of everybody."

"But you chose to believe Zane rather than me" Emma's anger rose up in her again and she dropped Rikki's hand. "you didn't even listen to me, you took Zane's word for granted."

"Em... I think I knew all along that Zane had been rude to you. In the end I think he did that just to protect our secret from Ash who didn't know it at the time. Anyway, it might have been a misunderstanding and I was not pleased with Zane's behaviour. But I also wanted him to prove what a jerk Ash could be in front of everybody..."

"Yeah... same with me, just the other way around." Emma let out with a sigh. "I wanted Ash to show it to Zane, but the pool game made them both look like stupid idiots. Proud peacocks, showing their feathers. And when you were treating me so cooly and we had that power competition in the juice net... even then... well... it was something I though about later."

"Something you thought about later?" Rikki couldn't figure out what Emma meant.

Emma blushed so hard that Rikki could even see it in the light of the fire. "Oh, never mind..."

Rikki just looked at her quizzically. "Mhm? Am I missing out here, Em?"

"Just... measuring powers with you..." Emma stammered. "It was... interesting to me."

"_Interesting_?" As soon as the question was out Rikki regretted it. It began to dawn on her. "OH.... oh...., I see.... Interesting as in thrilling?"

Emma nodded with her face cast down.

_to be continued... _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rikki said nothing for a long time. What did Emma mean? Measuring powers with her had been... thrilling for her? She couldn't mean ...in a sexual way? Rikki's heart was pounding fast against her chest. She had a thousand questions but didn't dare press Emma further. And yet, her thoughts circled around it vehemently. She tried to focus her chaos into one question.

"Emma... you mean... you thought about... so, well you..." but she just forgot what to say altogether.

Emma was no help, sitting there all shy, staring into the fire, not looking at her. Then Emma let out a soft sigh.

"Nah, it's ok Rikki, we don't have to talk about it."

Rikki felt insecure again and also immensely stupid. Emma had wanted to tell her something important and she was just not able to ask the right questions and encourage her to go on. Obvioulsy this was something that was important to Emma. She felt the need to set this straight but she just didn't know how.

"No, no, no... Emma. I do want to talk about it! I just don't know... if I understood what you are trying to tell me...." she whispered helplessly.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. She was fiddling with a branch between her fingers, nervous and tense. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't really explain it, Rikki. I just well, it was something that was somehow ...arousing to me in a way. I thought about that moment when we pushed our hands together and you looked at me... well" she stopped again. Then she sighed. She just couldn't spit it out. "It was something I thought about when... geez. Why is this so hard?" She tried again. Then she said the next sentence very fast. "It was something I think about often when I..... oh dear, when I masturbate!"

Ohh... _OHHH_... Now Emma had confirmed what had been a vague idea in Rikki's mind already. Rikki couldn't help it, she found this idea so strange. It was something that she had not found pleasant. She just remembered that particular day as a black day in Emma's and her history. It was the day they turned on each other and fought, because of their stupid then-boyfriends and their absurd honor contest. It was the day they tried to overwhelm each other, Rikki was trying to cover Emma in heat, in flames ultimately, if Emma's coldness had not stopped her. Emma would have frozen her if it had not been for her heat. Both of them could have been seriously hurt if they didn't possess the matching counterpart power.

On the other hand, Rikki was willing to accomodate Emma, make her feel good and please her in any way she wanted. She had observed Emma getting off on the beach and they had made love once and she was beginning to get an idea about what she liked. She was curious what else Emma desired. And if that's what it took to make Emma happy.... then... why not? As long as no one gets hurt, she didn't see the harm.

"I'm afraid that we'll hurt each other, Emma."

"Don't be, Rikki. I am not that fragile. And we match. You have the power to heat my cool and vice versa."

Rikki considered for a while. Her desire to please Emma was greater than her fear. And Emma was right, they could control each other.

"So.... do you want to try it?"

Emma just nodded. The tension between them was making Rikki crazy. She vaguely stretched out her hand and waited for Emma's to meet hers. Emma did, somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you afraid?" Rikki muttered.

Emma shook her head no. "Not about getting hurt. I know that won't happen... Just curious about what this will do with me I think."

Their hands met and Rikki could feel the heat rising in her. Not only from her powers, but she felt... anticipation and maybe even the vaguest hint of arousal. She focused on Emma's hand in midair and tried to heat it up, but she met only smooth coolness. The coolness spread rapidly and soon she could feel the iciness licking at her hand. She pushed her emanating heat to a greater level, she could see the air under her fingertips stir. Somebody without Emma's abilities would have had burn marks already. But Emma met her heat with searing, bone chilling, engulfing cold. She could see the air by Emma's fingertips climbing with cold steam. She met Emma's gaze.

Emma was absorbed in their play, her eyes focussed on nothing but Rikki. They both pushed their powers further and the air between their hands was electrified. They felt the winds gathering over Mako Island. Cold winds and warm streams bashing against each other. Emma's eyes widened, her lips parted, she let out a sigh. Then a moan. Rikki was transfixed on the other blonde. Emma was moaning steadily now, and the weather changing rapidly. Rikki couldn't let this get out of hand, but Emma's arousal was also painfully obvious. She let it continue until Emma's moans grew louder and more rhythmical, then she finally just had to draw her hand away, to be safe and to not provoke a major storm or worse. Emma understood and lowered her hand as well, then she sat, observing Rikki, panting, wile the winds rushed over their island.

Rikki locked Emma in a hard embrace and pushed her from her sitting position to the ground. Without further hesitation she pushed Emma's skirt up and found her way into her white cotton panties. She pushed her hand down into Emma's slit. Emma was so wet. Her pussy was begging to be touched. She circled Em's clit with her thumb while her middle finger traced her pussy's entrance. Emma was very slippery and over the edge aroused. She moaned under Rikki's touch. Rikki was rubbing her clit faster now, she could feel Emma was almost there. All of a sudden she slowed down, and Emma cried in agony. Then sped up her pace again on her clit and Emma responded with moans instantly. Then Rikki alternated between painfully slowly rolling her clit between thumb and index finger and giving it real fast but super light strides. Finally she settled on pumping her clit fast with her thumb. Her index and middlefinger found their way downwards and came to rest on Emma's perinaeum, brushing it lightly. Suddenly bold she asked demandingly "What do you want?". Emma opened her eyes and looked straight into Rikki's light blues. She cleared her throat and moaned shakily "My ass. Cover my asshole." If Rikki was a little shocked by that vocalization, she didn't show it. She moved down to Emmas pink wrinkled hole and circled it lightly. She rubbed her clit faster and faster, but not with much pressure. Then she increased the pressure of her fingers against both Emma's clit and her backhole. "Oh Rikki, yes" Emma cried out arching towards her hand. "Faster, I need more" she moaned breathlessly. Rikki rocked her clit up and down and stiffened her middle finger against her anus. She massaged Emma's pleasure point faster and faster, dancing wild pirouettes on her clit and whipping her asshole into a frenzy. She circled her fingers faster and faster, back and forth, back and forth in the ancient rhythm. Emma's whole body clenched and she bucked hard against Rikki's fingers as Rikki thrust against her flesh hard, rubbing her clit furiously. Emma came and Rikki could feel her spasms of her orgasm rocking her ass muscle. She rubbed her slowly and hard until Emma lay still.

Emma started to giggle and laugh and pressed against Rikki. "Oh geez, Rikk,i" she said out of breath... "you must think I am some kind of freak..." "Not at all, Emma, not at all..." Rikki brushed Emma's cheek intimately. Just when she bent down to kiss her, lightning and thunder struck at the same time. Their powerplay had caused a massive thunderstorm and the girls sat in the very centre of it. The hurried to the tent as the first raindrops hit.

_to be continued _


End file.
